Leading to Happiness
by LarisUSB
Summary: E se a segunda temporada de Supergirl fosse diferente e ao invés de Maggie Sawyer, tivéssemos a sexy e nada militar professora de dança, Lucy? Alguém que tivesse forte personalidade e desse á Alex um porto seguro e lhe ensinasse que tudo bem não ter sempre as rédeas da situação? No final faria diferença se ela namorasse a policial ou a dançarina? É o que a historia irá nos mostrar
1. Primeiro Passo

Havia chegado a hora que Lucy sonhou durante sua vida inteira, ela estava enfim montando seu estúdio de dança. E o melhor de tudo em um local onde ela poderia brilhar e florescer, em National City, ela não seria a irmã de Lois, ela poderia fazer seu próprio nome. Aquela era sua oportunidade, nada de filha do general, nada de irmã da repórter, naquele instante existia apenas a dançarina e seu espaço cheio de espelhos e barras. O início de sua história, o ponto de decolada de sua vida rumo ao sucesso.

Durante sua vida inteira, Lucille foi julgada e compara a alguém. Na infância não existia Lucy, apenas a irmã mais nova da prodigio Lane. A morena amava sua irmã, realmente, de todo o seu coração, ela era grata por Lois sempre a apoiar a seguir seus sonhos e manter a história de sua mãe viva através da dança. Porém é difícil se destacar quando tudo que se faz é reduzido a uma tentativa falha de conseguir atenção das pessoas.

Quando a mais velha das irmãs foi para faculdade, uma luz de esperança enfim surgiu. Aquele parecia ser o universo a chamando para o desabrochar, nunca a garota estave tão errada. Seu pai não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com as escolhas liberais de sua primonata e iria garantir que a caçula seguisse a carreira militar. Foi uma ocasião decisiva de sua vida, Lucy precisou escolher. Seguir a carreira militar, viver a sombra do pai e a mercê de suas ordens o resto da vida ou abandonar todos os planos que foram criados para sua vida e seguir seu coração pelo caminho da dança. Talvez em outro universo ou até outra vida mas Lucille não permitiria que sua vida fosse para sempre acatar ordem, ela era um espírito livre e assim faria seu próprio futuro.

Exigiu muita força da jovem mulher dizer não a seu pai e acabar morando com sua irmã. Nunca em seus mais obscuros e insanos pensamentos, ela imaginou que seu pai a expulsaria de casa por se recusar a ir para a academia militar. Foram difíceis tempos mas quando Lucy por fim encontrou seu caminho, ela nunca mais parou. Todos os seus anos de esforço a levaram á aquele momento, encontros constrangedores como quando seu cunhado Clark pensou que ela daria um bom par com seu melhor amigo James, momentos triste como quando recebeu de seu pai uma carta dizendo para buscar tudo que quisesse e que estivesse em sua casa de infância, pois nada que o lembra-se da vergonha que era sua filha, ele não queria por perto, momentos felizes como quando foi selecionada para ser uma das dançarina de Jennifer Lopez. Tudo o que ocorreu em sua vida foi para levá-la a aquele ponto, aquele local que mudaria completamente seu destino.

Emocionada e ansiosa para começar sua história de glória, Lucy virou a placa grudada a porta, seu estúdio estava oficialmente aberto e...nada. Nenhuma nova sensação, sem fogos imaginários estourando ou uma fila de pessoas ensandecidas desejando se matricular nas aulas. Aparentemente as pessoas não aparatam como em Harry Potter ou magicamente ficam sabendo que devem tirar um tempo em seus dias estressados e corridos, em que tudo se volta ao dinheiro e não a uma real satisfação pessoa, para realizar aulas de dança. Nem todos acham válido e útil praticar uma atividade física ou pelo menos não consideravam dança uma atividade. Se a dançarina quisesse ter clientes ela teria que fazer algo que nunca imaginou, usar seu twitter e instagram para se promover e consequentemente a sua marca.

Se havia algo que se encaixava no perfil de Alexandra Danvers era destruição. Não importa onde e com quem estivesse, ela era o prelúdio do fim. No DEO todo o tipo de história circulava sobre a sua pessoa. Alguns dizia que como o diretor, ela era uma alien de espécie avançada e incapaz de sentir emoções, outros que ela era um super soldado como Steve Rogers nos quadrinhos, porém nada a definia melhor do que _workaholic_ , uma viciada em trabalho incapaz de desligar este lado desde que recebeu a incubencia de cuidar de sua irmã mais novo.

Kara Danvers, a vida de Alex sempre existiu e cresceu baseado na proteção e nas necessidades da irmã kriptoniana . Amigos? Se limitava a Vasquez, a única colega de trabalho que parecia ter conseguido, ao menos um pouco, quebrar o muro construído pela ruiva ao redor de si. Casa? Ela não precisava de muito, um apartamento de um cômodo com banheiro lhe bastava. Sonhos? Não havia tempo para pensar no futuro, Alex precisava garantir a segurança de sua irmãzinha a todo e qualquer custo.

Infelizmente, o preço para isso estava sendo sua própria saúde. Em uma semana já havia mandado 5 recrutas para a enfermaria com contusões que os renderia pelo menos duas semanas de atestado. Não vendo outra opção, John teve que tomar medidas drásticas e suspender a agente. Porém o marciano conhecia sua filha de consideração e sabia que ela nunca aceitaria ficar sem trabalhar então lhe fez uma proposta. Alex poderia voltar ao trabalho desde que arrumasse um hobbie, algo que fosse completamente seu e não tivesse qualquer tipo de relação com Kara.

E foi desta forma que Alexandra acabou de frente da World Dance Academy. Se ela pudesse escolher, voltaria a surfar mas John foi estritamente claro de que queria uma confirmação da atividade realizada. E a ruiva não entregaria um celular ou uma câmera para um turista qualquer filmar seu rosto enquanto surfava para provar ao chefe que estava cumprindo o que lhe foi proposto e pedir a sua irmã para gravar retiraria o propósito de tirar um tempo para si e não pensar sobre Supergirl em todos os momentos do seu dia. Baseado nisso, ela chegou a aulas de dança, teria uma chamada confirmando sua presença e ela ainda poderia aprender uma nova habilidade para usar em missões futuras.

Entrando na sala indicada, Alex soltou o ar que nem havia percebido que segurava, apenas outra garota se encontrava no local e isso a deixou feliz aparentemente a turma seria pequena o que significava não ter que aguentar uma multidão de pessoas com péssimo equilíbrio e reflexo. Copiando os movimentos de sua colega, a agente também começou a se alongar e a se perguntar onde diabos estaria o professor já que havia se inscrito para a dança de salão.

Sua surpresa se iniciou quando a pequenina colega se apresentou como sendo a professora:

_Eu gosto do charme de uma garota que é capaz de chegar a tempo de seus compromisso. Desculpe, piada pessoal demais, certo? Sou Lucy Lane e serei sua professora.

Alex corou com o comentaria, uma desconhecida não deveria ter esse tipo de poder de apenas com palavras, desarma-la completamente. Arquivando este pensamento na pasta "comportamento pouco heterossexual porém explicável'', a ruiva se lembrou que aquele era o momento em que pessoas comumente se apresentavam e foi isso que fez, não queria passar uma imagem de esquisitona mais forte do que já estava passando.

_Sou Alex Danvers, aluna aparentemente. Meu chefe recomendou frequentar algumas aulas para não ficar tão concentrada no trabalho.

_Sim, eu sei. Eu e ele conversamos ao telefone durante um bom tempo. Não costumo ter tanta informação sobre meus clientes ou dar aulas particulares. Sou nova na cidade e atendendo uma pessoa por hora nunca poderei pagar o aluguel. Apesar disso, a quantia oferecida pelo seu patrão me fez reconsiderar, além que concordei com ele que com seus problemas de controle de impulso, quanto o menor número de pessoas na sala contigo menor a chance de alguém se machucar. Parece que você é esquentadinha em outros locais além da cor do cabelo, certo?

Aquela piscada recebida de Lucy e acompanhada da frase nem um pouco sugestiva, foram a certeza para Alex que aquelas aulas seriam a sua morte, ela apenas não entendia o que na figura da pequena mulher a afetava tanto. Não foi até o início oficial da aula que a Danvers teve a certeza de que o desejo da professora era matá-la com aqueles pequenos comentaria que por algum motivo lhe causavam um frio na barriga.

_Bem, Alex. Vamos começar a aula, apenas relaxe, vou conduzir a dança. Começaremos com passos simples então você deve conseguir pegar rápido, mas se quiser ir devagar é só dizer. Temos todo o tempo do mundo para ir na sua velocidade.

Só poderia ser sua mente e a grande abstinência de sexo que Alex estava vivendo. Era impossível que aquela mulher estivesse falando de algo que não fosse relacionado a dança. Saindo da aula, a ruiva teria um lindo encontro com uma garrafa de cerveja, era isso que ela merecia mas por agora tentaria manter o controle da aula.

_Eu não deveria ser aquela a conduzir? Afinal sou mais alta e não vou aprender nada apenas seguindo o fluxo dos seus movimentos.

Lucy riu, sua risada se assemelhava a um merlot, um vinho balanceado e suave, agradável a quem tem o prazer de saboreá-lo. Não que a agente quisesse provar os lábios da morena de olhos verdes, claro que não era ela hetero, nada contra lésbicas, ela apenas não jogava naquele time. O que estava tentando dizer era que ouvir a professora sorrir era delicioso, droga. Isso não ficou mais hetero. Bem, Alex não se importava se parecia ou não, ela sabia que era hétero e não seria uma bonita garota, com movimentos delicados e sexys e que a fazia sentir coisas que nunca havia experimentado, que mudaria isso. Durante o tempo em que debatia consigo mesma sobre as possíveis explicações científicas para suas reações corporais, a ruiva sentiu suaves dedos tocarem sua mandíbula e abaixou um pouco seus olhos para encarar o motivo de seus pensamentos, enquanto a pequena falava.

_Você não está aqui para tomar controle da situação, senhorita Danvers. Eu sou a professora, eu decido o método utilizado em seu aprendizado e caso não dê certo, pensarei em um novo. Porém você precisa colocar algo em sua cabecinha de agente policial, você está aqui para relaxar e deixar alguém tomar conta das decisões. Aqui dentro você não é a top agente do FBI, você é uma simples aluna de dança que deve confiar na didática da sua professora. Além que você é linda, pode ter certeza que homens e mulher brigam para poder lhe conduzir e você deveria se aproveitar disso. A dança não é simplesmente um passatempo, ela diz muito sobre a pessoa, sobre sua forma de viver, desejos e sonhos. Obedeça o que eu digo e posso lhe garantir que nunca mais irá querer liderar uma dança.

A ruiva estava de boca aberta, pela coragem e palavras da mulher a sua frente, o desejo de refutar até existia mas caiu por terra quando seu telefone recebeu uma mensagem. O comitê de boas vindas da presidente havia sido atacado por um alienígena e as suspeitas eram de ser o kriptoniano misterioso que fugiu do DEO. Nem um mês na Terra e o cara já estava tentando causar uma guerra intergalática. Não havia tempo para conversinhas, Alex se despediu de sua professora e correu para o aeroporto torcendo para haver algum tipo de ação lá para que pudesse quebrar alguns narizes e não pensar nos elogios que recebeu hoje da sua instrutora de dança.


	2. Segundo Passo

Alex se dirigiu ao aeroporto, sua viagem parecia ter sido patrocinada pela World Dance Academia pois a única coisa que vinha a sua mente era Lucy. Como alguém poderia ser tão mandão? Isso a lembrava um chihuahua, tão pequeno mas barulhento, latindo e tremendo pensando que bota medo. Se fosse para dizer a verdade, a agente admitiria que era fofo. Tanta determinação e confiança são coisas difíceis de se encontrar.

Até mesmo as mais legais propagandas tem um fim e assim que pisou no aeroporto, não só estava uma zona de tantas coisas destruídas pelo fogo ou pelas explosões como também estava cheio de policiais. Nada mais estressante do que os policiais locais, sempre se metendo nos assuntos e assumindo saber dos ocorridos enquanto nem sabem a diferença entre um marciano verde e um branco. Foi o ápice ver uma mulher, ajoelhada dentro da área de isolamento, a examinar um dos destroços.

_Hey, você aí, o que pensa que está fazendo na minha cena de crime?

Sério, é tão difícil respeitar uma faixa amarelo e preto gritante? Aparentemente para essa mulher era. Quando a invasora se levantou, Alex pode perceber coisas que não havia visto anteriormente, coisas como a pele bronzeada, o longo cabelo castanho e covinhas que estavam acentuadas pelo sorriso sarcástico mantido pela desconhecida enquanto falava.

_Já te contaram que vocês federais têm a mesma prepotência? Eu não vi seu nome por aqui.

A agente respirou fundo, o desejo de tirar a força aquela cara de deboche mas ela imaginou que Lucy diria quando soubesse "sério, Danvers? Não conseguiu ficar uma semana sem quebrar um nariz? Estou achando que essa tensão vamos ter que trabalhar de um jeito diferente. Não se preocupe, vou garantir que quando sair daqui, você esteja a ver estrelas e com o corpo completamente relaxado, babe". Não, muito obrigada, Alex não precisa disso, com certeza teria uma síncope. Considerando isso, internalizou sua raiva e focou no real problema.

_Quem diabos você pensa que é?

O que a ruiva não poderia ter previsto era a morena mostrar o distintivo da polícia local.

_Detetive Maggie Sawyer, divisão científica. Cuidamos dos casos fora do normal. E até onde eu saiba, o aeroporto é minha jurisdiçã mostrei o meu, agora mostre o seu.

A Danvers mais velha até pensou em mostrar o distintivo falsificado do serviço secreto mas decidiu não fazer. Era muito desaforo, que mania era essa que todos estavam tentando mandar nela naquele dia? A detetive a viu falando com Supergirl, a viu falar com outros agentes e com os seguranças da presidente, ela sabia muito bem que Alex era federal. Ela não perderia o controle da situação, a invasora naquela situação era Maggie.

_Não, não tenho nenhuma obrigação de te mostrar. Vou ser bastante didática com você porque respeito o trabalho da polícia de National City. Sua jurisdição termina onde eu digo que termina, você invadiu uma cena de crime federal, contaminou provas e não está sendo cooperativa, lhe recomendando sair antes que eu lhe prenda por desacato e obstrução da justiça, estamos entendidas, detetive?

Alex sorriu satisfeita quando viu a mulher suspirar e se direciona para fora da pista de pouso mas não sem antes dizer:

_Bem, não seja por isso. Nós nos vemos por aí, federal. Ah e um aviso, seu agente está colocando restos de carpete e de avião no mesmo saco de evidências.

Após aquele encontro, Alex manteve a postura e conseguiu não gritar com o estagiário. Era noite de jogos então após comprar uma quantidade exorbitante de pastéis chineses, a ruiva foi para o apartamento.

Se fosse época de ação de graças, a garota já sabia pelo que não era grata. Ela não era grata pela sociabilidade da irmã, afinal assim que entrou no apartamento da loira, viu seu pesadelo a rir sentada no sofá.

_Sim, Kara. Foi hilário quando Clark perdeu os óculos e teve que usar um dos meus óculos de sol. Chamei ele de Superman da ressaca por uma semana até Lois me dar uns cascudos e mandar parar porque ela estava sonhando com eles no Caribe em altos luaus, se é que você me entende.

Kara andou saltitante até Alex e disse:

_Alex se lembra de quando fui passar um tempo na casa de Kal-El e conheci a irmã da Lois?Pois bem ela está na cidade, é tão bom, né?Ter minha irmã e minha amiga ao mesmo tempo em casa. Melhor noite de jogos de todas.

Se Alex fosse uma pessoa muito religiosa iria perguntar para deus que tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto era aquela. Quais as probabilidades da mulher que vivia em sua cabeça não somente conhecer a identidade secreta de sua irmã, mas está agora ligada por vários meios a sua vida. Respirando fundo, ela decidiu encarar a sua atual realidade e tentar aproveitar ao máximo a noite de folga com sua irmã mesmo que o preço disso fosse sua própria sanidade.

Por incrível que pareça estava fácil aguentar aquela noite, Lucy foi discreta e não revelou ter conhecido Alex anteriormente, escolhendo na verdade Winn como seu novo alvo para piadas dúbias. Era hilariante o quanto o nerd gaguejava e corava com as insinuações da dançarina. Aquele comportamento mal estava alimentando o id da ruiva, era maravilhoso ver a Lane ser uma garota má. O problema estava em como sua mente encarava aquela situação. Havia uma grande discussão ocorrendo em seus pensamentos. "Você quer que ela seja uma garota má com você, Alex?" Queria? Claro que não isso seria estranho, afinal ela gostava de caras. "Nenhum homem te fez sentir dessa forma e você sabe disso. Ela é única e você deveria chamá-la para sair antes que outra pessoa faça". Não, claro que não. Eu, Alexandra Danvers sou hétero, já tive até alguns namorados, além que nem sei se ela é solteira. "Eu sabia, você quer isso ou então nunca iria pensar sobre o status de relacionamento dela". O que? Você está colocando palavras na minha boca. "Eu sou sua mente, querida. Só digo coisas que você já sabe mesmo que não admita. Você já a deseja". Eu não desejo ninguém e acabei de conhecê-la. Já falei, eu gosto de homens, eu não sou lésbica. "Como quiser, continue mentindo mas no fundo você sabe que estou certa, afinal, eu sou você".

Cansativo, essa seria a melhor forma de descrever seu fluxo de pensamentos naquele momento. Não era possível, demorou apenas um dia com essa mulher para que Alex questionasse toda a sua vida. Como era possível que um sorriso fosse responsável por uma viagem em suas mais profundas memórias. Nas lembranças de sua adolescência, como ela adorava dormir na casa de Vicky, dormir no mesmo quarto, na mesma cama e como brigaram terrivelmente quando sua amiga arrumou um namorado e não tinha mais tempo para ela. Como de uma forma estranha em suas festas de faculdade sempre terminava dançando com alguma garota bonita, seja extremamente feminina, seja aquelas garotas mais alternativas, pelo menos era com a ruiva as chamava, aquelas garotas com cortes de cabelo baixo, jeans e camisas xadrez. Normalmente demorava pelo menos cinco copos de whisky antes que Alex pudesse dormir com qualquer um de seus namorados, beijos e carícias eram legais mas nada demais. A agente sempre pensou que simplesmente era alguém que não gostava de intimidade, acontece com muitas pessoas, nunca passou pela sua mente que talvez o problema não fosse o carinho mas sim com quem ele era trocado.

Não podia ser, as pessoas não descobriram esse tipo de coisa na adolescência? Sei la, em um jogo de verdade ou desafio, em que você acaba tendo que beijar uma desconhecida e depois acaba encontrando ela escondido para repetir a dose? O que tinha de errado com Alex? Ela não tinha tempo para essa baboseira de se descobrir. Se até hoje ela não amou ninguém, não seria ao lado de uma mulher que isso mudaria. O mundo decidiu que não existiria felicidade para ela. Suas alegrias seriam concretizadas nas realizações de sua irmã e em conseguir escapar do julgamento de sua mãe. Algumas pessoas simplesmente nascem para viver infelizes, o mundo não é cor de rosa, a vida não é simple ou divertida como Friends ou How I Met Your Mother, não é uma sequência de eventos que te leva ao amor de sua vida. Não é estar em um relacionamento que torna alguém feliz e foi naquela hora que a ruiva voltou a realidade, a tempo de ouvir Lucy dizer:

_Enquanto eu vivia em Metropolis, eu busquei ao máximo me descobri. Fiz de tudo que vocês podem imaginar, tentei aulas de francês, culinária, pintura e até mesmo de marcenaria. Me metia em cada enrascada por conta dos encontros que marcava pela internet. Sim, eu encontrei pessoas legais, uma floriculturista vinda do Alabama, um guitarrista de Nova York que estava em turnê. Saí até mesmo com o James, vocês sabem o melhor amigo do Clark. Comprei todos os cds dos Beatles, me enjoei de todos os cds dos Beatles. Vi todos os filmes de Star Wars, li todos os livros de Senhor dos Anéis. Tudo para poder encontrar meu grupo, pessoas com a qual me identificasse. Mas o ponto de rompimento foi quando por recomendação da minha irmã fui a uma sessão de terapia e a primeira coisa que o médico me perguntou foi quem era Lucy Lane a partir do meu ponto de vista. Eu não sabia responder, foi aí que percebi. Eu passei todo meu tempo procurando me encaixar, me preenchendo de pessoas e coisas mas sem nunca pensar se realmente queria aquilo, eu estava tão preocupada em satisfazer os outros que não me perguntei o que eu queria. Daquele dia em diante, eu passei a me questionar todos os dias se o que eu estava fazendo era por mim ou era para ser aceita em algum lugar, me perguntava se estava feliz e quão verdadeira era aquela felicidade. Nada que eu fazia era bom porque eu nunca fiz por mim, eu procurava nos outros a satisfação que não encontrava em mim. Óbvio que eu nunca teria um relacionamento daquela forma, você se relaciona em alguém por estar feliz e não para encontrar a felicidade e isso só é possível quando você se conhece. O auto conhecimento é um trabalho contínuo porém satisfatório. Quanto mais sabemos sobre nós e como nos fazer felizes, mais podemos fazer os outros felizes.

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago para Alex, ela não era feliz porque sempre procurou fazer os outros felizes em vez de procurar a própria felicidade. Quem sabe existisse sim alguém para ela no mundo mas ela só poderia encontrar essa pessoa quando descobrisse quem ela era e o que queria se tornar. Foi com esse pensamento que a Danvers mais velha foi para casa aquela noite, trocando a garrafa de cerveja por uma garrafa de água e um documentário sobre a Patagônia, a ruiva dormiu e sonhou. Sonhou com um futuro em que poderia ser feliz, em que as trevas ainda existiam mas estavam sobre controle, onde ela tinha dias chuvosos mas os dias ensolarados vinham em seguida e eram tão brilhantes e tão maravilhosos que a chuva do passado não importava mais. Naquele sonho muitas coisas eram turvas e embaçadas mas havia uma coisa que era possível ser vista, reconhecida e se destacava, essa coisa era Lucy em seus braços. Seja lhe abraçando durante a tempestade, seja rindo ao seu lado quando o sol aparecia, a dançarina era uma constante na equação da sua felicidade.


	3. Terceiro Passo

Lucy não havia tido uma boa noite de sono. Porque nem mesmo conseguiu dormir. A agente estressadinha e ruiva não saia de sua mente. A dançarina não queria gostar de Alex, isso seria completamente anti profissional. Tudo bem, sua aluna era linda e alguém que a morena adoraria conhecer mas isso parece muito desespero. Nova na cidade, iniciando a carreira dos sonhos e no primeiro trabalho de importância acaba por se apaixonar pela cliente que além de tudo é irmã da Supergirl. Irresponsabilidade e carência seria a forma com que seu pai classificaria suas atuais atitudes e impulsos.

Isso a lembrava a escola de arte, que libertador foi entrar naquele ambiente. Óbvio que não era como nos filmes ou fantasias, onde as pessoas cantavam sobre as mesas do refeitório ou os armários eram decorados por cada aluno baseado em suas habilidades e ambições. Pelo contrário, nem todas as pessoas eram de mente aberta ou receptivos à mudança. Se houve que Lucille Lane aprendeu e levou para o resto da sua vida é que em todo lugar sempre haverá alguém que irá desmerecer o seu trabalho para que ele possa se sobressair. Foi lá que a jovem aprendeu que militância poderia ser sim contra algo defendido por seu pai. Que uma palavra poderia ter múltiplos significados e funções. Que ser mulher e bissexual eram por si só atos políticos dos quais ela deveria se orgulhar.

A morena sofria pela sua atual relação família mas o passado nunca poderia ser desfeito, desejos e boas intenções não trariam sua mãe de volta. Aisha havia durante muito tempo sido a alma da família Lane, a cola que os unia, ironicamente seu nome significava "aquela que está viva" porém isso a muito tempo se tornou uma inverdade. Nada poderia impedir o destino se cumprir e o encontro de sua mãe com Alá. A fé muçulmana foi presente em sua infância, enquanto Aisha não obrigava suas filhas a seguir a sua fé, fazia questão de lhes contar as histórias e ensinamento de seu livro sagrado.

No quesito romance, Lucy tinha certeza que se houvesse um filme sobre o relacionamento de seus pais, seria tão famoso quanto qualquer adaptação dos livros de Nicholas Sparks e que estrelava Channing Tatum. Samuel Lane ainda era um capitão quando foi enviado a Manbij, Síria. Seu trabalho era simples, fiscalizar as bases e voltar aos Estados Unidos para reporte da situação. Tudo mudou quando conheceu uma jovem muçulmana, que com o pouco de inglês aprendido com sua mãe de descendência britânica, lhe deu aguá durante um quente dia em que havia esquecido seu cantil. Naquele momento tudo mudos, aqueles olhos esverdeados haviam ganhado seu coração e sua alma, independente do futuro, uma certeza Sam tinha, ele se arrependeria pelo resto de sua vida se não perguntasse o nome daquela mulher.

Daquele momento em diante, sua vida mudou por completo. O jovem militar sempre que possível se disponibiliza para ir para a cidade Síria, tudo que fosse necessário para reencontrar aquela que havia roubado seu coração. Foram necessários três anos, de muitas viagens, encontros a escondida e perseverança antes que ele enfim a pedisse em casamento. O pedido resultou com Aisha voltando com Samuel a América naquela semana. Seu pai foi completamente contra a ideia de sua filha abandonar todos os seus ensinamentos e fugir com um não muçulmano, ainda por cima americano.

Quando partiu do Oriente Médio, a jovem mulher abandonou todo seu mundo e foi apresentado a um diferente universo. Não foi por se casar com alguém fora de sua religião que ela havia abandonado tudo que acreditava. Seu pensamento era apenas que o Senhor não era como os sacerdotes pregam e que era possível sim professar sua fé e ser feliz seguindo seu coração. Seguindo esta linha de pensamento, a morena garantiu que suas filhas soubessem o máximo possível de sua origem, lhes ensinando o árabe, o ramadã e as prometeu que quando se tornassem maiores, as levaria consigo durante o Hajj para que pudessem participar da peregrinação e se aprofundar no islã se assim escolherem. Lois desde sempre deixou claro a admiração pelo conhecimento cultural mas repúdio às práticas religiosas, Lucy por outro era apaixonada por tudo que a mãe lhe apresentava seja nas questões árabes como na dança, um hobbie que Aisha adquiriu ao ir para os Estados Unidos. Apesar de não gostar de quando a esposa apresentava seus pensamentos religiosos as filhas, Samuel adorava sentar-se junto a sua primogênita para apreciar os recitais de dança que sua esposa apresentava junto a sua caçula, na sala de estar.

Era ano de Olimpíadas, naquele verão de 1996 a Síria iria sediar o evento. Deveria ser um ano de muita festa para os Lane, Lois iria se formar no ensino médio e Lucy receberá seu primeiro solo na turma de balé. Mas antes que tudo isso pudesse ocorrer, havia outra celebração a ocorrer. Aisha estava grávida, havia um novo herdeiro na família, um garotinho que alegrava muito a Samuel e que só demoraria mais três meses antes de conhecer o mundo exterior. Com tudo isso que ocorria, a mulher só tinha um desejo, que durante esse Hajj pudesse se encontrar com o pai e lhe mostrar como foi agraciada e trouxe felicidade a família estando a espera de um mancebo. Claro que ela amava suas filhas e não as trocaria por nada no mundo, porém sabia também que perante sua parentela, ela havia trazido desgraça a todos por não se casar com alguém que professa-se a mesma fé, se houvesse algo capaz de lhe trazer a luz de seus parentes novamente seria ter um filho homem.

Samuel era contra a peregrinação da esposa estando entrando no último estágio da gestação. Mas, ele também conhecia a mulher com quem casou e sabia que nada lhe impediria de fazer algo, sua determinação e teimosia foram características que ambas as filhas haviam herdado e o militia apenas podia pedir aos céus para que seu filho fosse diferente. Desistindo de tentar mudar os planos de Aisha, Sam fez com ela um acordo: ela iria em sua viagem mas assim que volta-se entraria em repouso até dar a luz a seu menino.

Março chegou e com ele o vôo da Senhora Lane. Chegando em Manbij, a siria foi para a casa de seu patriarca. Batendo na porta disse:

_ _Baba,_ por favor, abra a porta. Sou eu Aisha, sua filha. Eu tenho uma boa notícia a lhe dar. Estou esperando um filho, o chamarei Zayn em sua honra.

Foi como conversar com uma porta, sim seu pai havia ouvido suas palavras mas prefiro não vê o rosto de sua filha ao proferir as palavras que marcariam para sempre aquele dia.

_Vá embora, Aisha. Eu lhe repúdio, você desgraçou o meu nome e o nome da família Raatko. Nem mesmo o seu rosto, desejo ver novamente. Saia da porta da minha casa, você não é mais digna de ser chamada de minha filha.

Aquilo doeu no coração da Lane, nunca poderia imaginar ser deserdada e abandonada por seu pai. A somatória de desgraças ocorridas naquele dia aumentaria ainda mais quando a apenas três ruas da casa de seu pai, Aisha fosse atropelada por um ônibus desgovernado. A histeria nas ruas era tão grande, que obrigou Zayn Raatko a sair de sua casa para investigar o que estava acontecendo. Chegando ao local do acidente, quando os socorristas estavam prestes a colocar sua filha, ele os parou. Não seria em sua presença que tratariam ela como muçulmana sendo que abandonou sua fé ao se casar com um descrente.

Os meses que se seguiram foram os piores para a família Lane, Samuel desesperado por conta do desaparecimento da esposa e suas filhas estavam inconsoláveis. Lois se culpava por não ser tão próxima a mãe e não sabia como seria para sua irmã mais nova viver com um trauma desses. Lucy tendo apenas oito anos, não sabia como lidar com aquilo, sua mãe não havia voltado para casa e embora seu pai não dissesse, ela sabia que nunca mais veria sua progenitora e nem conheceria seu irmãozinho. Quando a notícia da morte de Aisha chegou, mudou por completo todos que moravam na residência Lane.

Lucy ainda se lembra de como o clima em sua casa havia se tornado outro com a notícia da morte de sua mãe. Lois se mudou para longe, para cursar sua faculdade fora de um ambiente tóxico. Lucy batalhou para manter a memória de sua mãe viva, se dedicando a cultura de sua mãe e a dança. Samuel, já então General Lane, sentia apenas ódio, por aqueles que não ajudaram sua esposa e o fadaram ao sofrimento e amargura, daquele momento em diante ele prometeu defender o seu país de tudo e de todos.

Sua vida já era complicada o bastante sem se apaixonar por sua aluna. Sua vida seria o que agora? Um filme lésbico clichê? Não, Lucille Lane não era e nem se tornaria um clichê. Pensando nisso, naquela noite, ela saiu para o bairro Castro, a região mais gay da cidade.

Foi uma boa noite, e que noite, a dançarina diria. Lucy aproveitou em Castro, bebeu, dançou, riu e conheceu muitas pessoas. Houve uma em especial, que foi para casa com a morena naquele dia. Embora não procurasse nada sério, Lucille achou tão agradável a companhia daquela mulher que pelo menos uma amizade ela gostaria de manter com Maggie Sawyer.


End file.
